U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,143, issued Jan. 10. 1978 to Eric Whitely for "Discoidal Winding For Dynamoelectric Machines," assigned to the General Electric Company, and incorporated herein by reference, describes and claims a coil structure for discoidal windings of the type to which the present invention relates. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,143, the discoidal coil structures known in the art required the use of rather large end head turns. End head turns which are longer or larger than absolutely necessary increase the amount (weight) of conductor in the winding, which increases the I.sup.2 R heat losses generated within the winding. The construction of axial gap dynamoelectric machines using such discoidal winding structures is complicated by means for removing the I.sup.2 R heat. Additionally, unnecessarily large end head turns waste conductor and resin, increase the size and weight of the discoidal coil winding, and reduce machine efficiency. U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,143 describes a discoidal coil winding structure which alleviates many of the problems encountered with prior art discoidal coil structures. The present invention provides a discoidal coil winding structure to improve machine efficiency.